percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation: Absolute Chaos - Chapter 8
Josh's P.O.V "There it is," I said. "That's the Templo Mayor." Just then, I found myself face to face with one of the constellationary monster. This one is Gemini. "Hmm..." Gemini began. "It looks like you are going after one of the seals." He lunged. Me and Global drew our swords. Just then another warrior appeared. She has pitch black helmet and a large body. Her chestplate is black as the void. This is something that I had not come across, this girl is surely a daughter of Chaos. Looking at her reminds me of Hippolyta, one of my friends that stretches for more than 12 feet tall. This girl is about 8 feet tall, and in her right hand is holding a whip. She knelt down before Gemini, and said. "What shall I do for you, master?" "I want you to finish these puny half-bloods." Gemini said. "And left nothing but their heads as a trophy." "As you wish, master." Then the girl faced towards us. I was ready for this fight. Now this is what I will call a real challenge. The girl began to charge at us with blinding speed, Global rolled to the left and I rolled to the right. The girl missed my body by a hair's breadth. I drew my bows and arrows and channeled my powers from it. I released the arrow and it exploded in front of the girl's face. Global covered her face just in time, but amazingly the girl covers her face too. The girl is just inches from me as I ducked to the left and let the blade miss my head again. I managed to grab the girl's leg and I skidded on the asphalt. My hands glowed and it managed to heat up the girl's back armor. The girl went screaming in pain as she does the 180 degrees u-turn and is heading towards Global. The girl charged Global, and Global seems to wait until the girl approached her. Once she got close to Global, she quickly jumped and bring the huge metal hammer onto the girl's head. The girl was knocked down by the immense force of the hammer. She also appeared dizzy. I ran towards her in an incredible speed and I decided to interrogate her. I peeled off her armor and her helmet too. She had eyes as black as the void in space, and hairs of the same color as her eyes. "Who sent you???" I demanded. She laughed. "You wouldn't want to know." Just then, I froze when I looked at the girl's arm. Then I flashbacked to when I was a little kid. When my mom was possessed by this strange creature, who had decided to make me miserable, I saw this strange black lining in her arm. This girl had the same armor. The girl laughed. "You must be thinking about your past, aren't you? Oh, your poor mommy, how could she make her own son a sl----..." "SHUT UP!!!!" I yelled, then lasers began bursting out of my hands. It hit the girl with such intense heat that it burns through her black armor. The girl was left gasping for breath. I was breathing heavily, standing above her. I raised my hand and is about to go for the kill when Gemini got Global on his grasp. "Now you have a choice, son of the light." Gemini said. "Release the girl or I will kill your weakling friend!" Fortunately for me, I am very familiar with this kind of situation. I glowed my body in an intense light, and Global and Gemini covered their eyes. In that time frame, I moved so quickly towards Gemini that I appeared beside him before he could blink. I stabbed the sword into Gemini's back and he roared in pain. Global went to one side and I went to the other. Global winked and I understood. Me and Global unleashed the wall of force, and this time it's equal amount of force. Gemini gets crushed between the walls of forces, leaving him disintegrated. That leaves the girl to deal with. The girl brought a new backup, there's so many wolves to deal with now. I know that this kind of monster can only be harmed with silver, so I transformed into silver form and drew my bows and arrows. I shot the wolves one by one, the arrows seemed to explode upon contact. The arrows exploded in a 3 feet radius each, so it incinerated the wolves beside it. Just then, the wolves eyes began to glow pitch black, and I felt the energy of Chaos radiating around here. The wolves began to lunge at incredible speed, and then I created an energy shield to shield from the incoming wolves. The wolves kept scratching the shield but the shield held. Then the wolves began to transform into a grotesque form. This isn't an ordinary pack of wolves, they are minions of Chaos, specially designed to stop us. Global's swiss army knife turned into a very long and powerful whip made of carbon nanotube reinforced silver with a little rubber. I let go of the shield and produced a time bomb in a form of a light orb, and rolled it towards the wolves. The wolves stared at the light orb, and in a few seconds, it exploded and incinerated the entire pack of wolves. But it turns out that there will be more wolves around. I readied my sword and looked at Global. "Ready?" Global nodded, and we charged the wolves. Global attacked viciously with her whip, disintegrating wolves left and right. This whip is made to destroy anything it touches because it's very strong. I notched arrow after arrow, and the wolves didn't seem to end. It just kept coming. We just need to push a little further, since we are just at the bottom of the temple. Just then, The wolves began to disintegrate by itself, but dark void began to form in the space. It began to open up a rift in the sky and its swirling red and black. A dark tendril formed and a voice began to speak in my mind. "Josh McLean...." Chaos spoke. I swear I could hear her voice clearly. "You know what happened when you're a child?" I flashbacked again, this time Chaos showed me pictures of me and my mom, My mom made me a slave when I was about 4 or 5 years old. Then Chaos showed me something else. It's when my relationship was broken for the first time. Chaos showed the image of Fuuka, one of my former girlfriends that had a lust for power and kidnapped me in the chamber of mist. I fought the urge to cry. Then it began to get worse. I literally froze in place. The scene showed when Kari had forgotten all about me because of the drug that she was given, and the scene changed when I was on the creek, sobbing uncontrollably because of Kari, my 2nd girlfriend had forgotten about me. Enough, I had enough. I stood up, and my body glowed with immense anger. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed, and a laser beam shot towards the swirling red and black energy. Tendrils began to come out of the red and black energy, and I unleashed all of my emotions and threw an orb of light, that will explode inside. The orb exploded, and Chaos had left us alone (for now). I remembered all those tragedies, and flashbacked to all those tragedies. It's way too much to count it all. "Josh?" Global asked. "I---" I tried to look normal. "I need a moment..." I said, and ran towards the nearest building. Once I hide from Global, I buried my face in my hands and started to sob. No, my friends shouldn't see me like this. They would think I'm a weakling, but actually I'm not. If she found out that I had been crying, I would become a laughingstock of her. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nervous Breakdown Category:Crybaby Category:Chapter Page